


Fascinating Subject

by chocolatemisu



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemisu/pseuds/chocolatemisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Swamp had always preferred candid filmography anyways, and in that area the hybrid monster was a most fascinating subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating Subject

As an actress, Sirena Von Boo would surely have difficulty keeping herself from straying from her lines at the smallest of distractions. A director's nightmare.

Honey Swamp had always preferred candid filmography anyways, and in that area the hybrid monster was a most fascinating subject.

She never had to worry about asking Sirena to act like the camera wasn't there; she was a true natural at it. The ghost-mermaid's attention was always flitting, but never seemed to rest on the camera, or the one behind the camera.

And after roughly a month's worth of film, Honey found herself surprisingly envious of the little things the ethereal beauty took to with such sincere fascination. 

She realized once with much embarrassment that she would involuntarily let out a dreamy sigh every so often while reviewing her material in the privacy of her own home, and she hoped this had never happened while she was with Sirena. 

Although, even if it had, she was sure it went unnoticed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publication in roughly a decade. Today I glanced at my only two dolls that I own, whom I had posed holding hands with each other, and the idea to write this came from there. It seemed too cute to convince myself out of writing.


End file.
